


Long lasting star

by bemboo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemboo/pseuds/bemboo
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 13





	Long lasting star

The universe is always black. Kirk remembers that he sometimes looked up at the sky when he was young. The universe is the birthplace of many modern legends. But at the same time, it is the place where many lives have been lost. The earth's sky is blue, so young Kirk could not believe there is the all black space beyond the sky. But he is now exploring into that space. It's sometimes more of a lie to him than anything else.

Now Kirk knows the universe, strewn with numerous stars, is not that dark. And somewhere far away, there are probably children who look up the sky. Their sky would be blue, or orange or otherwise their own unique color. Kirk suddenly wonders if Spock grew up looking up at the sky. It would be emotional habit for the Vulcan boy. But Spock sometimes looks out into space, so Kirk wondered about his childhood.

When Kirk asks, Spock looks at his captain for a moment. Soon after, the story he told was about his mother. His mother is human. She looked up at the sky with little Spock and told him about the stars. Frankly, Spock had thought that his mother was irrational. Maybe he was still young to understand that his mother is human being. But now Spock understands his mother, her lonely and emotional sides. 

Kirk quietly listened to Spock. Loneliness...  
He thinks about why Spock looks out into space sometimes. But Kirk dosen't say anything. There are stars shining over there. Spock is standing towards the window again.

Kirk tells Spock, that they are also pieces of the universe. Even after many stars have been forgotten, it doesn't change that they are once here. Spock quietly recites.

"I also remember the stories of old stars, Captain."

That moment, Kirk sees stars in Spock's eyes. Silent lights are flowing calmly.


End file.
